Not If But When
by Meg0613
Summary: My thoughts on what might have happened when it was time for Andy to move back to his place.


Not If But When

How was it for Sharon and Andy when it was time for him to move back to his place? As always thanks to Duff for the wonderful characters.

"Well Andy," The Doctor said looking up at Andy and Sharon from over the file,"I'm officially clearing you to go back to work, desk duty only for the next month and then we will revisit it."

"Thank you, Doctor, that's great news. I promise desk duty only." Andy said eagerly.

Sharon smiled at him placing her hand over his, "Trust me he will follow all of the rules."

"Also, of course this means you are cleared to resume living on your own...if that's what you want." The Doctor said with a slight grin as he had enjoyed watching their relationship grow over the last several weeks.

Sharon and Andy exchanged nervous glances in a slightly awkward silence.

"Well, thank you again, Doctor." Andy said as he helped Sharon up from her chair taking her hand in his afraid she might try and run away.

They had taken separate cars because Sharon had to go back to the office.

"So I guess you are going to pack while I finish working?" Sharon said nervously trying to avoid eye contact when she suddenly felt Andy's hands on either side of her face. She started to look up at him but before she knew it his lips were on hers and his tongue was darting back and forth over them with urgency. She didn't hesitate to allow him access. They leaned into the kiss forgetting all of the rest of the questions that they needed to answer. Eventually they remembered they were standing in the parking lot and broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Go finish your paperwork Sweetheart. I will be there when you get home." Andy whispered.

ASASASASASASA

"Hello?" Sharon called later that evening as she stepped inside the condo slipping off her shoes and placing her things on the table.

"Hi Beautiful." Andy said coming and handing her a bouquet of tulips

"Andy, I love them." She said softly kissing him."What smells so good?"

"Dinner, just arrived, I figured Rusty was out for the evening we might enjoy eating here where we could talk."

Sharon nodded,"Let me change."

When Sharon came back dressed in her yoga pants and sweater Andy had already served up their dinner and poured her a glass of wine.

"So, what do I need to know for work on Monday?" He asked her as they sat down and Sharon appreciated the way he took the focus off the conversation that was awaiting them. They say and ate and talked for hours the tension disappearing. Andy held her hand over the table the way he had that first morning he had started staying there.

Eventually Sharon sighed, "I'm going to miss you."

"Sweetheart, I only live five miles away and now you will see me at work too." Andy reminded her.

"I know but I will miss having you here. Having moments like this. I will miss knowing you are here when I get home. I will miss hearing you and Rusty argue and laugh."

"And I'm going to miss seeing you first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I'm going to miss watching you get ready for work in the morning and watching you slip your shoes off at the end of the day. I'm going to miss feeling like I am part of a family again." Andy confessed.

Sharon took a deep breath, "Do you want to stay Andy?"

Andy smiled at her and pulled her hand to his lips, "Yes Sharon I want to stay, but I think we both know we aren't ready for this yet."

Sharon stared at him in confusion, "I think we've been doing pretty well" she said.

"We've been doing great, but we've missed a few steps a long the way, and there are still a couple of steps to be made before we live together on a more permanent basis."

Sharon could feel herself blush, "I think those steps are getting closer." She told him with a smile.

Andy grinned at her, "Well that's good because when I do move back in I don't plan on sleeping in Rusty's room."

"When, you move back in?" Sharon questioned.

"Yes, Sweetheart, when not if. We both know this is where we want to be one day we just aren't there yet and that's ok. I love you and we said from the start we wanted to do this right."

"I love you too Andy, maybe more right this second than I ever thought possible."

Andy walked around the table and pulled her to her feet, "So we agree then, not if but when."

"Yes, not if but when." She said nodding as their lips met in another fiery kiss this time their hands roaming in a new way with a new urgency.

"I think it's time for me to go." Andy said eventually pulling back from her.

Sharon nodded knowing that in a few minutes neither of them would be able to stop. Despite the words that they had just said Sharon still felt her heart sink when she saw him return with his bag from Rusty's room. Sensing her feelings he set his bag by the door and took her by the hand again.

"What did we say?" He asked her

"Not if but when. " She said with a smile before kissing him one more time.

Andy turned and walked out the door leaving them both with the same thought, "Hopefully when wasn't too far away."

The End


End file.
